One Last Chance
by love-struck-hearts
Summary: It's been 100 years since both Bella and Edward have seen each other after Edward leaves in New Moon.Bella's been turned into a vamp and just when she finally believes she is over the Cullens and her old life, she returns to Forks only to see them again!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It feels like its been forever but I've finally taken the time to write yet another twilight fanfiction . However just because it's been awhile for twilight, doesn't mean I haven't been writing. So far, I've been busy writing fanfictions for other novels such as ****Wondrous Strange**** and the**** Mortal Instruments Series****. Seriously, check them out-I'd be really grateful :D**

**Anyhow, this fanfic in particular is a replay on an over-used plot- the "100 years later scenario". Yeh, I know it's overused but I thought I'd give it a shot...so please be nice XD but for those who have never read this type of story;**

**When Edward left Bella in New Moon, he never came back and heartbroken Bella never bothered to look for him. She was almost instantly changed into a vampire and now it's been 100 years since they've seen each other. They both live helplessly, thinking they'll never see each other again...or so they think......**

**Enjoy guys!**

**S.M owns everything ......including Emmet :( However, I do own a poster of a shirtless Taylor Lautner that causes me to squeal absolutely everytime I look at it.**

_Chapter 1:_

_BPOV:_

I sat silently as I watched rain plink against the window pane of my house. I promised myself this wouldn't happen-that I would keep myself occupied so that I wouldn't remember; but somehow not even the t.v proved to be a good enough distraction. Soon the sound of rain faded as I remembered the day 100 years ago that changed everything.

FLASHBACK

I walked blindly through the forest, trying to find the one thing that refused to be found. Edward had left me right in sight of my house but as I turned, I realised that my house was nowhere to be seen, yet somehow, it didn't matter that I was hopelessly lost; all I could focus on was the fact that he was gone. Forever.

"_Love, life, meaning...over"_

I remember that I continued to walk until I suddenly heard a feral growl from behind me. The first thing I noticed was her vibrant red hair.

"Victoria", I nodded. I knew I should feel afraid, but was too numb to really feel anything at all.

"Bella", Victoria purred-she was obviously happy to see me. Her eyes seemed to glint metallic black, even against the night sky. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the impact of Victoria's pounce, but was actually shocked when I felt two cold arms embrace me in a hug. I opened my eyes to see that it was Victoria who was hugging me. **(A/N I know this is wierd but I had to show that Victoria was capable of some sort of compassion, no matter how twisted her later intentions were....)**

"Poor, poor Bella", she practically sang as she pushed me away. "I was prepared for a fight but this is just to easy now."

_Crap_ I thought-I'd actually believed that she was being sympathetic. How very wrong I was. Victoria continued on.

"I was lucky enough to see everything Bella"

I shuddered.

" But it was inevitable, wasn't it? I always knew it'd only be a matter of time before Edward realised how insignificant you are."

I couldn't hold back the sob that ripped though me. Even his_ name_ seemed to tear me apart at the seems.

"Poor, pathetic human", Victoria snarled. "Now there's no one left to protect you-but I've changed my mind"

I looked up, shocked, she wasn't going to kill me?

She laughed as though she could read my mind. "there's no point in killing you, silly Bella-you won't be missed by the one you love the most anymore".

Tears streamed down my face. She was right.

"Instead, I'll make you like me", she smiled wickedly. "that way, you live with the pain for eternity-almost as good as having you dead-cept you suffer more this way". She stated simply as though my it was not my impending doom we were talking about.

"Now, please don't run-there's no point whatsoever", she winked at me. Then she pounced and everything went black.

END OF FLASHBACK

And here I sat, exactly 100 years later, alone, and completely changed. Edward (even now, it was difficult to say his name) was right-_"soon everyone you know is dead"_, and boy, was he right. As I said before, I'm completely alone.

The hardest was Charlie and Renée. Not only had I been forced to fake my own death but not even being able to attend their funerals was unbearable. The worst part of it was knowing that even up to their last breaths, my parents regretted not being able to prevent my 'sudden' death.

On the other hand, I wasn't completely alone-I knew _they_ were alive but I didn't even dare to track them down-if he didn't want me then, why would he want me now? _Stupid distractions_-he probably was already settled down with another by now-someone who he truly loved and was actually his equal and good for him. The mere thought sent a shiver down my spine.

The rain continued to fall fo r a few minutes longer before they finally disappeared altogether as the sun began to rise. Warily I got up from my couch to go change-today was my first day at my new school. After I'd been changed into a vampire I'd been forced to leave Forks. Since then I'd enrolled in schools all over the world; graduating and then re-starting all over again. It was tedious I had to admit but I had nothing better to do.

Once upon a time, it'd been a pain to come back to Forks-all the memories flooding back but I realised I couldn't hide from my home forever-so I was currently re-enrolled in Forks high school. As I changed into my new Gucci sweater I smugly smiled as I thought about my former best friend, Alice, and how she would approve my newly acquired fashion sense. In a matter of minutes I was dressed and decided to go for a quick hunt before I was forced to endure human scent all day.

Oh right-I forgot to mention-I was appalled at the scent of human blood. I know, wierd for a vampire but hey-I'd never been that tolerant for blood as a human either. So like _them_ I was a strict vegetarian.

After I'd hunted so that I was full, I hopped into my Volvo **(Yes, it's a replica of Edward's car- I thought it'd be cute for Bella to have even a small reminder of Edward),** and drove to Forks high.

It was just as I remembered it and I couldn't help but smile as I drove into the parking lot. It was here where I'd actually had some of the best experiences of my life. I was lucky enough to get into the same parking space I had 100 years ago and as I stepped out of the car, I felt all male eyes wander towards me. Yeah, it was just like my first human day of high school all over again-cept this time I was a vamp.

I kept my head down as I walked to my first class (AP English), and tried to control myself from ripping the heads off half the male population as I ignored the wolf-whistles and cat calls I received. How ignorant this new Forks generation was.

My English teacher-Mrs. Bleu was extremely kind, as she welcomed me to Forks and got me a seat-by myself thankfully. I was just getting comfortable in my seat when suddenly the classroom door burst open and a boy ran in. His bronze coloured hair was arranged in careful dissary and he ran with such gracefulness it looked like he was gliding on air. He kept his back to the class as he addressed .

"I am truly sorry for my tardiness ma'am", he said in a velvet voice. I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe.

_Oh please no. Anyone else but please no..._I mentally begged.

"Ah not to worry my dear", complied Mrs. Bleu "class hasn't even begun but I appreciate your courtesy in apologising. Now ah, well we seem to be out of seats". Her7u65 brow creased as she scanned the class.

I slouched down trying to look invisible.

"Ah, you can have a seat beside ", she said finally, pointing to the seat beside me.

The boy suddenly stiffened as he reculantly turned towards me. His eyebrows shot up in shock as his golden eyes pierced mine.

"_Damn it," _I muttered under my breath and as he sat down beside me, I couldn't help but notice that Edward Cullen was smiling crookedly. And though I knew he didn't love me anymore like I loved him, my heart soared.

**So what'd ya think? Thanks for reading and please don't forget to leave me a review :) I really appreciate them. And I promise-virtual cookies for everyone who reviews so that I'll know whether or not to continue with this story or not?!? Later guys**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! Oh WOW...I was seriously overjoyed at the response I got for this story. Virtual cookies for you all ;) For me, a record number of people added this fanfic and myself to their favourite author/story within just a ****day and a half****!!!!! I'm truly impressed and grateful for all the responses I've gotten so far. For this chapter I just decided to re write the first chapter in Edwards perspective so that it would be easier to understand the heartbreak our two lovers have been through in the past 100 years. **

**As always, please leave a review as they really help/encourage me to continue writing :)**

**S.M owns everything except for my poster of Taylor Lautner, and my famous over-active imagination ;)**

_Chapter 2:_

_EPOV_

I sat in my room and watched the rain fall before me. Usually I would have listened to a soft soothing jazz number at the time to help me relax but ever since _that day_ I refused to comfort myself in any way. I loathed at the thought of feeling anything but pain now that my beloved Bella was gone.

_Bella._ My tongue caressed her name as if she were breakable. I chuckled darkly as I remembered how breakable she really was. Even though it had been 100 years, my cold dead heart broke a little more each and every time I thought about her or someone around me did. The longing to hold her to my chest, press her lips to mine and cradle her in my arms never, and would never die as long as I was away from my one love. My heart stuttered as I began to remember that day 100 years ago.

FLASHBACK

"_And I'll make you a promise in return. I promise that this will be the last time to see me. It will be as though I never existed..."_

Bella's eyes pearced into my own as she focused on breathing properly. I could hear her fragile human heart speed up rapidly at the realization that I was leaving and would never return.

At the thought, I shuddered. Never again would I hold my beloved in my arms or hear her say how much she loved me. Nothing else could warm my dead heart as much as knowing Bella's love for such a monster like me.

I was so close to changing my mind, telling her it was all a joke but before I could, an array of images flashed before my eyes; Bella lying on the floor after James' attack, the disaster of her birthday party and the scene at the baseball field.

My mind was made up-I couldn't and **would not** continue to harm Bella. I truly loved her and even if it meant us not being together, so be it. I was protecting her and even though I knew the ache in my heart would never subside, I knew I was doing the right thing.

I was called back out of my trance by Bella-I looked up as I saw her reach out towards me, as if she wanted to hold onto me. I couldn't let her for if she did, I knew I would never want to let go.

Quickly, I placed my hands on Bella's and helped her place them at her side. Without thinking I bent my head down to kiss her forehead and breathe in her scent one last time.

_Goodbye Bella,_ I murmured and then took off.

As I ran, I realised that I couldn't even turn to my family. My heart ripped at the seams as I ran blindly. Without even knowing where I was headed, I soon found myself at our meadow. I sank to my knees as I dry sobbed in agony. The pain rippled through my chest as I began to rip nearby trees right out of the ground. I smashed and sobbed until I was finally pulled under by the pain.

I lay in a crumpled heap on the grass, deeply breathing, trying to clam the sobs that threatened to rip through my lips. Immediately I knew I couldn't stay in Forks and yet, I coulnd't go back to my family. I definitely couldn't let them see me like this.

Shakily standing, I began to run once more, but his time I ran with purpose. I ran away from my home, my family and my one and only love-forever.

END FLASHBACK

And here I sat, exactly 100 years later in my room, surrounded by my family with the exception of Bella. Just a few days after I'd run off, Esme and Carlisle had found and cornered me and made sure that I came back with them. So far, they'd been very supportive of me along with the rest of the family-they left me alone most of the time and respected that I didn't like to listen to music, hunt or involve myself in family activities.

All in all, I was a wreck and it knew it worried my family but I was too numb to care.

The hardest was the day my one and only love died. It was all over the local Forks news- the chief's daughter went missing only a week after her birthday and her blood was found in the forest where I'd left her the previous week. The report described how she already seemed lifeless as she was recovering from a mental blow-_her boyfriend had dumped her when he moved away._ After she's been reported missing the search turned up cold and two weeks later, her funeral was held, with no body. Despite my family's attempts to stop me, I attended the short service, though I made sure no one could see me. Renée sobbed as the empty casket was lowered into the ground and even Charlie blubbered. Secretly though, I knew he blamed me for the mess his daughter had gotten into.

Memories of Bella without me flashed through his mind, and each time I saw my love's face, I flinched. However I didn't allow myself to pull away-even though her face was expressionless in each separate memory-her face warmed my dead heart and broke it all at the same time. It was then I decided to avenge my love and if that didn't work out-well I knew where the Volturi lived.

For the next 99 years I continued to look into Bella's case; I completely dedicated myself to murdering her own killer. Just last year I found out it was Victoria who had something to do with Bella's disappearance and I'd taken no time at all to track her down and kill her. However I still wasn't satisfied, as Victoria refused to tell me where Bella's body was, even when threatened with death.

"_It will just torture you for that much longer"_, she had snarled before I ripped her head off and finished her off, once and for all.

I'd contemplated killing myself a number of times but each time, my family stopped me just before I could approach the Volturi. They held me back by making me feel guilty about leaving me and saying that Bella wouldn't have wanted me to die because of her. But truly, how could I exist without my angel. Even in death, I loved her to no extent and wished for nothing else but to be by her side, to love and cherish her forever.

The rain began to ease as I stood up and made my way to my closet. Today I would be re-starting school yet again, but this time, I'd be back at Forks. It had been long enough that no one would remember us and so my family had decided to return to our beloved mansion in Washington. At first it'd been hard seeing Forks again but I finally felt as though I could put on a straight face for my family, without letting anyone know how devastated I really was on the inside.

Once changed, I went for a quick hunt and was puzzled by a familiar scent. It almost smelled like freesias but I'd quickly put the thought aside. Probably just my memories of Forks and more importantly, of my Bella. I cringed as I though her name, as I drive to school in my Volvo.

Forks high hadn't changed one bit in the past 100 years, I thought to myself as I drove into a very familiar parking spot. I'd just come out of my car when I suddenly saw another Volvo parked in my love's old parking spot. I chuckled darkly at the irony of it all. Within a few seconds, my siblings pulled up alongside me and got out of the car. For some reason, they all had a grave look about themselves-especially Alice.

"_Edward," _she thought,_ "are you sure you'll be okay today?"_

I nodded sullenly. I felt guilty as I realised my family were only worried about my sanity. I listened once again as Alice spoke to me through her thoughts.

"_Edward I had a vision while driving here. All I can say is please just remain clam-remember you're in a school full of humans..."_**(A/N ohh devious little pixie ;) you guys already prob know what she saw....at the end of this chappie, I'll tell you if u haven't figured it out yet :P)**

She had me confused. I was 210 for crying out loud! Of course I knew how to act around humans-and what exactly did Alice see that she wasn't telling me about? But before I could ask, the bell rang and she darted off along with my other siblings. Great, I was late on the first day-so much for remaining inconspicuous in the classroom. So I took off in a light jog to my first class; AP English.

The second bell hadn't even rung yet, as I jogged into 's class. I could feel all eyes on me (especially the female ones),as I apologised for my lateness.

"Ah not to worry my dear", complied Mrs. Bleu "class hasn't even begun but I appreciate your courtesy in apologising. Now ah, well we seem to be out of seats". Her brow creased as she scanned the class.

"Ah, you can have a seat beside ", she said finally, pointing to the seat a few rows down.

_Ms. Swan????_ Was this some cruel trick of fate?? Ahh well, I deserved to suffer after what I'd done to _her_. I suppose this is what Alice meant about remaining calm.

Despite my best efforts I stiffened as I turned to face my new desk partner. I couldn't believe myself as a familiar wave of a freesia hit me. My eyebrows shot up at the sight of the girl sitting before me.

_It can't be....but it is._

It was Bella.

But she was a vampire?!?

I couldn't tear my eyes away from hers as I went to take my seat beside her. Oh how beautiful she was.

_My Bella, my love-she's alive! All these years...._

"_Damn it," _I heard her muttered under breath and as I sat down beside her. Her sweet melodic voice rang in my ears, making me feel whole. My Bella was alive after all. At that moment I wanted to pick her up and swing her around the room; hold her in my arms, press her lips to mine and beg for her complete forgiveness; I wanted to shout to the world she was mine once again-that I was whole. But I suddenly remembered that we were in a classroom.

Even so, I couldn't help but smile her favourite crooked smile, just for her and lavish in hearing her breathing hitch. And even though we hadn't spoken a word to one another yet-my dead heart felt alive once again.

**So guys, how was that??? I promise next chapter will be in BPOV and the story will continue on. I just wanted to add in EPOV this chapter for fun ;) so please, drop off as a review to tell me what you think and I'll get up the next chapter of my fanfic as soon as I can. Just remember school's approaching -(I'm going into grade10)- so I might not have all the time in the world to update.**

**As always, thanks for the support and I love you all!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone! Once again I was overwhelmed with the amount of positive responses to this story! It seems as though even though I re-did an old story, you guys are still thirsty for more :D Well, as I promised in the last chapter, the story will continue on from here and I'll try not to bore you by doing the EPOV re-do of each chapter. Most of this story will be written in BPOV though. So once again, sit back, relax, read and enjoy. (And don't forget to drop me a review-they really encourage to keep writing!)**

**S.M owns everything....me, well I own my laptop, a poster of a shirtless Taylor Lautner and all my awesome stories currently posted on fanfiction ;)**

**Previously:**

**Even so, I couldn't help but smile her favourite crooked smile, just for her and lavish in hearing her breathing hitch. And even though we hadn't spoken a word to one another yet-my dead heart felt alive once again.**

_Chapter 3_

_BPOV_

_Don't do it. Don't do it, _I chanted to myself as I struggled not to look over at _him_. I knew that if I looked at him, I would be dazzled, and once I was dazzled, I would fall in love again and _that _was something I could not afford to do. There was a reason I'd never opened my heart to anyone again after Edward left.

Without him, I'd gone nearly mental-not wanting to eat, sleep, just wishing I could die if I couldn't be with him. It'd taken years for me to accept he didn't love me and still, I couldn't help but feel broken whenever I saw other happy couples or thought of him-which was everyday of my existence. In all my years, I'd learned that love was meaningless; whispered promises and butterfly kisses had won me over and how dearly I'd paid for that later on in the game, when I was already in way over my head. Love was bitter, and for those who were foolish enough to be captured in it's devious claws. I'd made myself smarter than that.

However, no ounce of self preserve could prevent my eyes from wondering to where he was sitting beside me. I couldn't hold back the short gasp that escaped my lips as I took in his form, but more importantly, his beautiful, searing golden eyes that had been forever engraved into my memory. What was I kidding-my memory did him no justice. He was even more beautiful than I remembered.

_He's here! He's actually here!!_ My mind screamed in both joy and devastation. My cold sunk even lower as I realised that he couldn't possibly be here for me-he left me after all-he didn't love me.

Slowly, I moved my hands to help grip onto my torso, and began to breathe deeply as a familiar pain crept into my stomach. I noticed Edward turn to look at me, a concerned look in his eyes, but before he could say anything Mrs. Bleu suddenly cut him off with a question pertaining to the novel we were starting-Romeo and Julliette. I smiled darkly at the irony and was sure I saw Edward do the same.

_Edward._ Even now, his name sent a chill down my spine as memories of a more reckless, lovesick Bella flashed before my eyes. Nonetheless, it also got me thinking; I assumed they would all be back for good now, but what about me? Obviously, I couldn't live here again, knowing that they were here too; it would only make the pain much much worse-especially if I found the Edward had indeed moved on. I contemplated what to do for the rest of class and I sighed in discontent as I came the conclusion that there really was only one option left for me- I'd have to go. After only a day-that was probably a record even the Cullen's hadn't broken yet.

Much too soon the bell signalled the end of class and before Edward could turn to me, I quickly gathered up my books and ran to my next class. If things continued as they were going so far, it was definitely going to be one long day.

**Thanks guys! Sry this is such a short chapter but I had to do some plot setting here :P as always, please review- I'd really appreciate it! AND I promise in the next two chapters: Eddie and Bella finally talk to one another ;) so please stay tuned!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oohh two chapters in one day!!! Well that's definitely a record for me. Well actually, I was planning to make this chapter and chapter 3 one entire chapter but somehow to me, the story sounded better with these two chapters separated. : P Anyhow, enjoy and please leave a review at the end of it all :)**

**Love you all 3**

**S.M owns everything twilight-related (cept my T.L poster) muah ha ha haaaaaaaa..............**

**Previously:**

**Much too soon the bell signalled the end of class and before Edward could turn to me; I quickly gathered up my books and ran to my next class. If things continued as they were going so far, it was definitely going to be one long day.**

_Chapter 4:_

_BPOV_

Luckily, none of my other classes included the Cullens, so I was free from having to answer any awkward questions about what exactly had happened to me. I was just starting to feel home free when the bell indicating my lunch hour rang._ Just great-time to socialise. _I rolled my eyes as I walked into the very familiar cafeteria.

Out of habit, I quickly grabbed a tray and went to choose a lunch for myself (my inside joke). I'd barely paid for my lunch when an overly perky voice squealed behind me.

"BELLA!!!!" Alice screamed right into my ear. Now considering that my hearing was already way better than humans, her squealing into my ear hurt. Alot.

I flinched lightly as she lightly hugged my torso. Until now, I'd avoided any physical contact, especially with humans due to my cold skin. I didn't need anyone guessing what I really was beneath the goddess like physique.

"OMIGODITSBEENSOLONGWHATHAPPENEDTOYOUYOUHAVETOTELLMEEVERYTHING!!"

I blinked slowly, making sure I'd actually caught what she was saying. Damn-I'd forgotten what a little hyper pixie Alice was at times. I was tempted to simply walk away from her but immediately felt bad. In another life she was my best friend-the sister I'd never had. It wasn't her fault Edward had left me-the least I could do was be a little courteous.

"Well.." I began, but she immediately cut me off and insisted on dragging me off to her table where I was greeted by Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. I smiled for the first time that day as I realised Edward was nowhere to be seen. He probably had a different lunch. I allowed myself to relax just a little.

"BELLAA!!!!!!!!!" Emmett boomed and immediately the entire cafeteria stopped to look at us. I laughed and gave my big brother bear a hug.

"Aww Emmie, it's good to see you too", I chuckled. It was nice to know he had missed me as much as I'd missed him. I then took turns giving Jasper, Rosalie and even Alice a second hug. I'd just sat when suddenly a beautiful, but familiar voice spoke to me from behind.

"Hello Bella."

Reculantly, I turned to face Edward and for once, was glad I was no longer a human who could blush or whose hammering heartbeat could be heard from miles away.

"Edward", I breathed, meeting his golden eyes. How long it had been since I'd said his name aloud without feeling any agonizing pain rip through my torso. He flashed me my favourite crooked smile as he took a seat...across from me so that he was directly facing me._ Great; just what I needed._

I could tell, everyone was definitely tense as Edward and I sat staring at one another from across the table. His gaze locked with mine and even though I was a vampire now, it still felt almost impossible for me to pull away. I was happy to sit there in silence, re-memorizing his face, pretending that we were still that smitten couple from 100 years ago. I knew seeing him again would hurt me later but I didn't honestly care. All that mattered was that he was here now-well until he went away from me again. At the thought, the same pain as before shot through me and I winced only slightly.

Instantly, Edwards's eyes too, became pained as he saw me shudder. Lightly, he placed his hand atop mine and I couldn't hold back the gasp that was brought on by his touch. His eyes full of regret, Edward pulled his hands away and looked down at his tray. This time, the silence between us was heartbreaking; I knew it; he didn't even want me to be here right now.

Embarrassed, I quickly turned away as venom began to burn my eyes and burn my vision all at once. Luckily, Alice noticed my distress and took matters into her own hands-unfortunately though, she asked the question I was avoiding most.

"So Bella, after our little departure" (both Edward and I visibly shuddered), "we were under the impression that you'd died, don't take me wrong-_I'm_ enthralled you're alive but do you care to explain what exactly happened?" Everyone's eyes were on me, including a very worried Edward.

I exhaled a breath I was unaware that I was holding.

"Well, I was actually bitten the day Edward left me.", my voice cracked at the very end and everyone gasped in shock.

"What?" Edward yelled. "B-but I left you in plain sight of your house! I made you promise you'd be responsible-I-I-..."

He stopped talking as he watched me recoil into Emmett's arms. Jasper sent a wave of peace over the table and I smiled meekly at him.

Alice stared at Edward as though she had daggers shooting out of her eyes.

"Edward, SHUT UP! Please.", she smiled sweetly, "now Bella dear, please continue".

I nodded then launched into my story about how Victoria had found me, helpless and how she changed me. I went on to describe the loneliness of the past 100 years after moving from place to place by myself until I'd eventually decided to return to Forks.

By the end of my story, everyone sat, staring at me, stunned-especially Edward. The immense pain in his eyes was evident. My heart sank, at the thought of him thinking that I was better off dead.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry!" Alice said in the most heartbroken voice I'd ever heard. She quickly danced over to me and enveloped me in a dainty hug.

"We had no idea what a mess we had left you in!" she said, as her head turned towards Edward. "He was so sure that he was keeping you safe", she muttered. Edward growled under his breath.

He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the bell. Immediately after saying goodbye to everyone, I got up to trash my lunch and began to walk towards my next class, when I was caught back by Alice and Rosalie.

"Turns out we're in your next class", Rosalie winked at me.

Well, that was a first-maybe she was being nicer because now I was just like her?

"Alright, this should be interesting"..I mumbled as we walked towards our next class, history.

History was boring, as today we started off by studying off what had happened in our world in the past 100 years. I couldn't help but snort at the irony of the topic I was more of an expert on, than the teacher was himself. So like all my other classes, I barely paid attention as I focused all my time on passing notes back and forth between Rosalie, Alice and myself. It was the most fun I'd had in a long time and it was nice to be caught up on everyone and everything that had happened in the Cullen's lives.

So...has he ever loved anyone else after me? I wrote on a note that I passed to Alice.

Her answer was short and simple but it gave me a little bit of a boost.

Never.

I really didn't know how to reply to this. Didn't he leave me in search of other distractions?? I was so sure that by now, he would have found some other gorgeous vampire to love-one who he could really be with without the pain of wanting to kill her every second of everyday.

I was pulled out of my revive by Alice, who shoved a note into my palm.

Please say you'll come home later after school? We really need to catch up and Esme and Carlisle would love to see you!!

Go over to their house-while Edward was there? That was a disaster waiting to happen. I wanted to refuse her with every bone in my body but the prospect of seeing Esme and Carlisle again was too good to pass up. I was leaving soon anyways and I'd seen all their children so I might as well say my final goodbye to the parental figures who'd meant so much to me in my other life.

Half-heartedly, I sullenly nodded towards Alice and Rosalie who daintily slapped each other high fives under the desk.** (A/N I've always loved the idea of dainty high fives. LOL yeh I might be a bit random here but how does that work..really?? LOL)**

At the end of class, I quickly hugged Alice and Rosalie and quickly made my way over to my Volvo. As I got in, I noticed that Edward was watching me with the softest of smiles on his lips. How I wished I could just....

I shook the idea out of my head as I drove home.

Once there, I dropped my books onto my couch and ran up to change my clothes. It wasn't until after I'd changed that I realised I was wearing a blue cashmere sweater. _His_ favourite colour to see me in-well, his old favourite colour on me. With that in mind, I didn't bother to change as it probably didn't matter what colour I wore when I saw him anymore.

Fully changed, I got into my car and drove (slowly for me even, as I had a new obsession with driving fast), towards the Cullen's old-er new- house. I easily found the spot where the narrow path led up to the giant mansion and I couldn't feel the wave of hurt that washed over me as I parked in the massive driveway. Even when I'd come back to Forks, I'd made it a mandate to avoid the Cullen house at all costs; and here I was once again. Ironic much?

Using my vampiric speed, I ran up to the doorway but before I could knock, the door opened before me.

_Little maniac physic_ I thought, but was utterly shocked when Edward in all his glory opened the door.

For a few seconds, we both stared at each other in shock-he looked as god-like as ever, wearing a light beige sweater that hugged his abs perfectly, along with some designer jeans. When I finally looked up at his face, I noticed he was staring at me-not hungrily, but with...lust? _no, it couldn't be,_ I convinced myself.

"Bella", his voice caressed my name, making my cold heart stutter. "What're you doing here?"

He must've seen my pained look; "not that I object, of course"...

I was confused. "Alice invited me over today."

He looked puzzled as well. "Strange, they're all out hunting and have planned to do so for quite some while. They all knew I would be here alone today..."

_Oh no_, I mentally groaned as I realised what Alice had done. _She was purposely trying to set us up; get us back together again._

Edward was probably thinking the same thing as he sighed "ah Alice", and shook his head.

"Well, I suppose I should go", I said tuning around, but I was suddenly held back by his hand on my shoulder. I positively swooned at the feel of his touch.

"Wait", he whispered, his expression pained as I turned to face him. "Please stay Bella-I-I would really like to talk to you in private." He gestured to let me in, a hopeful smile playing on his lips.

I sighed. I cursed Alice to the deepest pit of hell as I walked into the Cullens' living room, followed by Edward. I knew instantly that even though I wanted to have this conversation as much as he did, it was going to be painful. I held my breath as he sat down on the same couch as me, and took my hands in his. He then took a deep breath and began.

**Voila- there you have it! Yes, it's a cliffe ending but I couldn't help it ;P**

**Okay, for all my readers out there, I've been having a bit of writers block and would love it if you could send some suggestions of what should happen next! If your idea's awesome, I might just use it (and give you the credit of course) but yeh, please drop off a review to know how you're liking my writing so far! Your reviews truly inspire me to continue writing :D**

**Be sure to also check out my other fanfictions guys! I love you all! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, well here's chapter five for you! Thanks for all the continued support and please don't forget to leave me a review at the end of reading this chapter!**

**School's almost back so make sure you enjoy what's left of your summer guys! Love ya all3**

**S.M owns everything but my laptop and my over-active imagination.**

**Previously:**

**I sighed. I cursed Alice to the deepest pit of hell as I walked into the Cullens' living room, followed by Edward. I knew instantly that even though I wanted to have this conversation as much as he did, it was going to be painful. I held my breath as he sat down on the same couch as me, and took my hands in his. He then took a deep breath and began.**

_Chapter 5:_

_BPOV_

Edward looked as though he was struggling for words-his eyebrows pulled together in concentration, as his eyes appraised my figure. He was probably trying to get used to the new and improved vamp Bella-something he'd tried so hard to prevent. He struggled for only a few more seconds before he finally spoke, locking gazes with me.

"Bella", he whispered, as if he was still unsure of how to continue; "I owe you an apology."

"No", I cut him off, suppressed anger rising within me. "You owe me much more than that", I glared.

"Not only did you leave me in that damned forest Edward, but you broke my heart-to think you we're just stringing me along that whole time. To think, I was stupid enough to think you were capable of loving someone so undeserving as me." My voice broke as I said the last bit and I couldn't hold back the short dry sob that escaped me lips.

"I can't believe how foolish I was..."

I began to dry sob uncontrollably and barely noticed as Edward cradled me to his chest. He hugged me closer as he felt my shoulders heave as I sobbed and prattled on about random things from 100 years ago.

"Edward," I finally said, composing myself but willing to remain in his arms; "how could you possibly think that you could leave me and think that I would eventually forget about you? Sure you could take away my gifts and pictures but still, you had possession of the one thing that mattered most-my heart. And without you it was definitely lost. The worst part of it all is that even though I know I should hate you, I still find myself loving you regardless, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. **(A/N this sound familiar people? Yeh, it's a tad similar to the convo in New Moon after our two lovers had returned from Italy!-but of course alot of the words were changed.)**

I looked up to meet his eyes and was surprised at what I saw there. Instead of the regret of seeing me I was sure I would've seen, I saw that Edward's eyes were smouldering with what looked like...love?

"Ah my Bella", Edward sighed as he pulled my face closer to his. Even though I didn't need to breathe anymore, I began breathing deeply to prevent myself from being to dazzled. Yes, sadly it was possible to be dazzled even as a vampire myself.

"You're correct-even an apology would not cover how sorry I am after all we've both been through. Like, yours, my heart too, was lost when I was away from you; in fact, I was devastated and ripped away from my family, as I was ashamed of how useless I was without you around. When I was with my family, Jasper was always depressed, Emmett stopped cracking jokes, Alice stopped shopping as much and Esme seemed so helpless to her family-we were a reck. The truth is, you changed us-more importantly me, for the better Bella. "

"Wait", I cut him off again. "How could you be devastated at my absence? You told me that you didn't love me anymore."

He flinched."

"Bella, how could you ever believe such a thing?" he crooned-"that I could possibly exist without you by my side?"

I looked at him, confused and gestured that he continue further.

"Bella, my existence alone was putting your life in danger-sure you survived that incident with James and then Jasper, but there was no guarantee for the next time. There are no words to describe how much I loved-and still do-love you, but I would not be the cause of your eventual death. So I decided it would be better if we weren't together. I thought we would both survive the heartbreak but unfortunately for the both of us, I was terribly wrong. The point is, I wanted to protect you out of love and I was willing to protect you from myself by any means necessary."

He took a deep breath; "I hurt you more than I'd ever dreamed and I'm so very sorry for all that I've done. I hope you can one day forgive me because I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you now that I've found you again. Just know, I love you and never stopped for one day of my existence."

Then without warning, his lips crashed down onto mine. My eyes grew wide in surprise at first, but within half a second, I gave myself over to him completely. Our lips moved in synchronization as Edward pulled me even tighter against his chest. We held our embrace for minutes more before we both finally broke apart-both of us breathing raggedly.

"Edward, I love you so much", I whispered as I kissed the crook of his neck.

"As do I", he breathed into my ear, causing me to shudder happily.

Just then, the front door burst open and Emmett ran opened his mouth tp scream my name mosgt likely but I ran up to him and covered his mouth before he could let out as much as a wimper.

"Don'.dare", I growled menacingly. " Everyone already knows im here," I growled half playfully.

"thanks you for saving my poor ears", Esme laughed as she walked in, hand in hand with Carlisle.

"Esme...Carlise!!!! I gushed as I ran into their awaiting arms.

After hugging everyone again I found my way back into edward's arms and looked around me-everyone who I ever loved was here with me once again-the way it should be.

For the first time in 100 years, I felt whole and safe, in the soft embrace of Edward's arms.

**Well, that's chapter 5 for you my dears :D hope you enjoyed!! This I assume should be the end of this fanfiction unless I decide to carry it on later on (which is unlikely). Don't forget to drop me off a review and check out some of my other works!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all! I know it's been awhile since you've all heard from me, but I've got some really REALLY exciting news.

For all of you who have been following my writing, you know that I was in the process of having a book published. Well after what seems like much too long, I give you the **WORLDWIDE** release of my highly-anticipated novel, "If Only". (Release on June 22nd, 2011)

Right now it is available only to internet sellers such as iUniverse, amazon and barnesandnobles. **HOWEVER**, the more sales that I generate, the faster my novel hits shelves, so please click on the link below, and browse around the page a bit, check out the cover and maybe read the special sneak peak excerpt inside. If you like it, hey, all I can say is click on that 'add to cart button', and you'd make an aspiring author really really happy!

Yes I'm am 17, and this has been a dream of mine forever. I dedicated part of my book to all my fans worldwide who have always been supportive of me. So if you've ever read one of my stories, left a comment or favourite me as an author or one of my stories, **THANK YOU** from the bottom of my heart.

Links to my novel:

.?BookId=SKU-000469775

.com/If-Only-ebook/dp/B0057HDFO4/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&m=AZC9TZ4UC9CFC&s=books&qid=1308834517&sr=1-1

PS: I'll still be writing for fanfiction so keep up the love guys. Ttyl, MWAH :)


End file.
